User talk:Jahora
Hello Can you please add some information about your self on your user page. Maybe add you ingame name. GCardinal 00:32, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Okay, its done. Sorry i didnt do it before. Ahhh, one of you characters is Souloss! Scary O.o. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:44, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Why is it scary? Hehe, no reason ;P. Nice meetin ya! [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:50, 18 May 2007 (CEST) OMG ! I won the contest/lottery :D. Im so happy ^^ Hey were in the same alliance and btw congrats on the bone dragon Weee Splat 14:47, 22 May 2007 (CEST) Love the reference to Sheik. Zelda forever! VegaObscura 08:40, 25 May 2007 (CEST) You are a winner! We are pleased to inform you that you have won Miniature Bone Dragon! Please let us know when we can meet you so we can deliver your prize. Thank you for taking part in our small but important vote. GCardinal 19:47, 18 May 2007 (CEST) :congrats--Coloneh 23:02, 18 May 2007 (CEST) ::Gratz!! :D Enar Swordman 08:57, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :::Hehe, sweet and congrats. What were the chances that I would talk to you the day before you won O.o? Eh, I talk to everyone so probably pretty high. Ignore the ramblings of thy. [[GW:User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:15, 19 May 2007 (CEST) ::::Contratulations! --Mgrinshpon ( /T) 15:54, 19 May 2007 (CEST) :::::Congratulations! Your proposal deserved it. Luobailong 18:31, 19 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::Congrats on winning the Mini Bone Dragon! Shade Griffin 19:17, 20 May 2007 (CEST) ::::::I know this is repetative, but oh well. GZ Jahora :P [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 19:43, 20 May 2007 (CEST) :::::::CoNgRaTuLaTiOnS. And, since you use "a lot" so often, I suppose I should inform you that 'a lot' ''is two words, not one. :P -- Nova -- ( ) 04:44, 21 May 2007 (CEST) Editing your page I saw you edit your userpage. Does that mean you're coming back? [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 18:11, 22 September 2007 (CEST) What do u mean? coming back? Have i been away? Jahora 00:02, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :Well, I've been patrolling recent changes and haven't seen you on much. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:13, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Strange, im in here several times a day < i really hope ive done this right with the text. So its just below the text your answering back on, and a few spaces > that way (lol suck at english). Guess im kinda noobish at this wiki stuff :P, also a reason why i havent made a l33t userpage like yours. Jahora 00:22, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Arh, i didnt >.<. Jahora 00:24, 23 September 2007 (CEST) To indent something, use a colon. For example. :This text is indented. The code for that is :This text is indented. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:31, 23 September 2007 (CEST)~ :Like this?. Jahora 00:39, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::Congratulations! [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:58, 23 September 2007 (CEST) :::Thx, and thx for the help. Maybe soon ill try to make a nice userpage instead of my current boring one :P. Jahora 01:00, 23 September 2007 (CEST) ::::Best way to learn how to do stuff like that is copy/pasting from other people's pages :P --Wizardboy777 01:14, 23 September 2007 (CEST)